


Drugged

by EJfanfictions



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Drugs, Hospital, Johnlock - Freeform, Overdose, Sherlock Fanfiction, almost dead sherlock, johnlock fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJfanfictions/pseuds/EJfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugged, a sherlock fanfiction by E&J. (Tumblr get's updated first, ejfanfictionsuniverse.tumblr.com). The chapter name represents the point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

3 days.  
That’s when John realized.  
It took him only 3 days to realize that he couldn’t live without Sherlock.  
*  
7 weeks.  
That’s how long Sherlock was already in coma.  
*  
Every day  
The days John visited Sherlock in the hospital.  
*  
None  
The days John didn’t think about Sherlock.  
*  
Please. Don’t die. Not from this, please don’t die.  
*  
Cry.  
What he wanted to do whenever he saw Sherlock in the hospital bed.  
*  
Drugs.  
What took Sherlock in the coma.  
An overdose.   
John was on a date. He shouldn’t ask himself what happened if he didn’t came home early that night. He still tough.  
*  
Days become the same. Work. Home. Go to Sherlock. Stay with him until the nurse asked him to leave. Home. Sleep. Work.  
*  
Maybe, he thought, maybe he will wake up this time. See me. And then I’ll tell him. Tell him that I love him.   
*  
‘Ah, doctor Watson, I expected you.’ The lady behind the desk knows my name. ‘You can walk straight trough, he’s still in the same room.’ I walk up to the elevator, but the lady behind the desk says something. ‘Wait, I have to go upstairs too, just deliver these papers to doctor Walt. Hold on to the lift!’ I smile to her and wait until she’s in the lift, then press the button for the 3rd floor.   
‘Doctor Walt treats Sherlock too.’ I say it to break the silence, just as small talk. (small talk, Sherlock hates it)  
‘Yes. These papers are about him.’ She says in a response.   
‘About Sherlock?’  
'Yes.'  
‘What are they about? Will he wake? What do you know?’  
‘Doctor Walt will you inform you as soon as possible.’  
«ding»  
We step out of the lift. The 3rd floor, I could walk these corridors blind with my hands on my back and still get into his room, sit on the cheap wooden chair next to his bed and hold his hand, just as I do now.  
‘Hello Sherlock.’ I whisper it, like nobody else should hear it. I always talk to him. I don’t know why. ‘How are you? I hope your happy, where ever you are. Because I’m not. I miss you and it hurts. Sherlock, please, please, if you can hear me, please give me a sign that you’re alive. Please, I jus-’   
‘Eh, doctor Watson?’ Walts voice. Shit, he heard me.  
‘Ahem, I .. Sorry about that, I just eh-‘  
Walt smiles and says ‘It’s alright John, lots of people talk to patients, although the patient never seems to hear them.’  
‘Really? That’s… Ok.’  
‘I think it’s beautiful. It gives people hope. But, I’m not here to talk about hope. I’m here to talk about the results of Sherlock’s brain scan.’  
‘Are they. . Any good? Will he survive this?’  
‘Well, that’s the point. I have no clue. There’s more activity than usually, but his body is so weak, I really don’t know.’  
‘More activity than usual? But, that’s good, isn’t it?’  
‘Oh yes. Really good.’  
‘But we don’t know why?’  
‘No. But sometimes, doctor Watson, impossible things happen, and we call them miracles.’  
‘That’s beautiful.’  
‘It’s a doctor who quote.’  
‘Still sounds good.’  
Doctor Walt smiles, turns around and walks out of the room.  
So do I, an hour later.


	2. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's point of view, quite obvius.

I want to cry.   
I don’t know how long I’ve been here.   
I want to respond to John, I want to let him know that I hear him.  
I scream his name, as hard as I can, but I know that he can’t hear me.

It’s hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very, very short chapter, we kow, but it had to be written.   
> Thanks so much for reading! We love you and you're perfect! -xxx- E&J


	3. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's point of view

Next to Sherlock’s bed again, my hand holding his, whispering as usual. ‘Don’t die. Let me know that you’re not going to die.’

He pinches my hand, just a small one, but—

Wait.

He pinches my hand.

He.

Pinches.

My.

Hand.

‘NURSE! HE’S AWAKE!’

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He’s awake. HE’S AWAKE!

Nurses run into the room, pulling me away from him, testing machines and… ‘Doctor Watson, you must leave now. Leave this room and I will let you know what’s going on as soon as possible.’ Dr Walt his voice.

I must be with him, I must…

‘NOW!’

Run away, into the waiting room and I wait and wait and wait and…

‘John?’

I open my eyes, how long have I been asleep? What time is it? Look at the clock. 23.37

‘Yes, yes I’m awake. Is he alright?’   
‘Yes. He’s ok.’  
‘Can I see him?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Any news?’

‘Well…’  
‘What?’

‘He is awake.’  
‘What?!’

‘He’s awake and you can see him, but he is very, very weak.’  
‘Can I go in now?’

‘Be my guest.’

I step into the room. Sherlock’s eyes are open.


	4. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: The chapter name represents the point of view!

 Darkness. Weird beeping sound.   
But not the I was drowning in before.  
I’m not swimming anymore.  
Pain.  
My chest. It hurts.  
Why is it so dark?  
But it’s not really dark, not the true darkness.  
Where  _am_  I?  
I was just blindly swimming, swimming to the surface.  
Swimming.  
I was swimming to John.

I reached it.

I got my hand out of the water.  
It worked.  
Did it work?

Still dark. But also colours. They don’t look real, like I’m not really watching them.

Oh.

_Oh!_

**Oh!**

Of course, of course.  
I made it.   
I’m alive.

**I**

**am**

**alive**

I’m alive!  
 _But why can’t I see?_  
Think, stupid brain, think!  
  


**Oh.**

**Duh.**

Of course.

Silly brain.

_Open your eyes._

I open them.  
  
  
White, a lot of white. I’m in a hospital, it smells like disinfect and cheap soap. My eyes adapt themselves to the light. My chest still hurts, I look at my arms and see they are covered with small dots, most likely from needles. 2 needles in my left arm, none in my right. Infusion. I sigh. I feel so  _weak,_ but at least I can think clearly. Or well, kind of clearly, there still is a vague fog in my mind.   
Something is nagging in the back of my head. Like I forgot something, but I don’t know what.  
 _What is it?_  
Into my mindpalace, I start running. Where is it? Finally, on the end of the corridor, I see something. Someone. I run faster. The person comes into view, his outlines get sharper (It’s a him, no woman is has the outlines of such a haircut. At least no woman I know.).  
There he is.  
John. Oh God, it’s John. What with him? Is he okay? Was John in danger? Oh God, how long have I been here? I need to get away, out of this place, to John. I need to make sure he’s safe. Save John Watson, make sure he’s happy,  _be there. For John  
_

 _'Get out of here, if you want to save him.'_  Mycroft’s voice.As always.  
Mycroft always knows what to do. My brother, my dispicable brother knows it better. 

Back in my bed, aware of the smell and the beeping and the light.  
'John.' My voice is cracky from not speaking. Where is John?  
'Sherlock.' John's voice. It's cracked and drenched with upcoming tears. Oh my God, it's him, it's John, my God, he's here, he's here he's safe he's with me he's…  
'Sherlock I-' Oh, shit, oh no, don't cry John. Don't cry, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was on Tumblr for a few days already so sorry for the delay but I'm just very lazy
> 
> Oh and remember when I said "Chapters are being written fast with this one"
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Turns out I overrestimated myself a bit  
> .  
> Sorry


	5. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's pov (as you know bc the chapter name represents the point of view hah)

'John.' Sherlocks voice sounds cracky and hoarse. Oh my God, he talks. Jesus, he talks. And the first thing he says is my name. I have to tell him, tell him now.   
'Sherlock, I-' Sherlock's face flinches a little at the sound of my tearful voice. Is that bad? For the first time I start worrying about what Sherlock might thinks of me. Will he even love me back?   
I never doubted that Sherlock was capable of loving, you just have to look at how he reacted when Ms. Hudson got beaten up by those Americans. Yes, sure he was capable of loving, but was he able to express in any other form than violence against those who hurt the wrong person? I could doubt that.

'John, co- come over here, please.' I realized that I was still standing in the doorway, and walked over to Sherlock's bed.   
Say something John, you idiot, say someting.  
'Sherl- Sherlock, w-' Okay, so not crying isn't working. Screw this, my best friend (and secret love, but I think this very quiet) just woke up from a coma, I have every right to cry! So I cry. Lots. Tears fall from my face, on Sherlocks hand, on my jacket.  
'Sherlock, why did you do this?'  
'I-I don't know' He whispers hoarse, 'I'm sorry, John.'   
'John, I have to- to tell you something, I-' Sherlock tries to sit up, but I push him back immediately.   
'No, no you're not sitting up. Lie down. You're tired, I know you are, so just sleep, alright? We can talk later.'  
'No, you don't und-…'  
'I don't care Sherlock, I just want you to sleep now, okay?'  
'But John, I-'

Oh for God’s sake, why is this man so cocky?

'Sherlock, can you just, for once, do as I say?'   
Sherlock let’s out a heavy sigh, then nods and lies down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —-Ok so actually this was in concepts for a long time and I wanted to make it longer but I just couldn’t.  
> So yeah basically a long wait that could’ve been shorter (I can feel your hate growing as I type) but I wanted to make this chap longer and then re-read it and found it good where it ended (the chapter not the story there’ll be more, promise) LOVE YOU THANKS FOR READING SHARE LIKE AND STUFF BYE -~J—-
> 
> p.s. ALSO please check out our other story, Finding Love and Language!
> 
> Read it on AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1500122  
> Read it on Tumblr (recommend): http://ejfanfictionsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/79894185880


	6. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED

Hello.

This is a letter, from me as writer to you as a reader. This letter will be uploaded as a chapter for all of our works.

I'm not continuing this story, at least not for now. The last time I've even looked at it is over half a year ago, and since then I've changed a lot. As writer, but also as a person. I feel like I've grown apart from E. I don't know how she feels about it, but for now I'm leaving these stories behind.  
I'm still writing, but on another account and (hopefully) a lot better. One of the reasons I'm not going to continue writing this is because I can't look at it without cringing. The spelling is terrible, the storytelling is appalling and the characters are ooc.   
Another reason why I'm discontinuing this, is because the writing in general reminds me too much of a person that I used to be. I am not that person anymore, and I however I am proud of growing as a human being, I don't want to be reminded of what I was. Tell me when you find out why, okay?

I know I promised to not give up on this. I know, I know, I know. And you know what? Who knows what the future may bring, maybe I'll be rewriting all of this in a year or a month. I don't think so though, because it's literally the worst fucking thing I've ever made like. I did enjoy this little while though, and thank you for that. Okay, I'm off to write the first thing for my new account, [query_dies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/query_dies). 

If you want to keep up with the rest of my life and unhealthy obsessions, my tumblrs are danieljamesisnotonfire (a youtube blog - mostly phandom), my-own-writing-spot (everything I want to remember about writing) and watson-jawn-watson (personal and remaining fandoms). 

 

Julia

**Author's Note:**

> \---Hello, this is our second fanfiction. Apologies for grammar mistakes, impossible medical things and spelling, this was written on a phone. Still hope you like it and enjoy! Chapters are written fast with this one (well, we hope so), so be sure to check regulary! Much love from E&J ---


End file.
